The Bunnyfull World
by LittleRussianTiger
Summary: The bunnies. They will eat your soul. And yes, that is a picture of a rock.
1. Chapter 1

**_LITTLE AND RANDOM DO NOT OWN HETALIA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. IF THEY DID, IT WOULD BE TERRIFYING._**

* * *

_Long ago, in a magical far away land known as "Hetalia", where ponies pranced, pasta danced, and rainbows filled the sky, it is said that a mystical occurrence unfolded. Yes, to this very day, no one is quite sure exactly how or why it happened, but then again, anything can happen when Japanish people created you._

It was first decided that the G8 discovered something was out-of-wack when thousands of tiny beetle-sized flying mint bunnies with Bunnicula fangs began crawling from the vents, in search of vegetables (obviously France and Italy were the first to retreat, but Italy mostly ran because he now had to go find more tomatoes for his pasta sauce).

America, ( being the big egotistical hero he was), stood up, drawing an elegant sword (from who knows where) and confronted the hoard of green, hissing beasts. The sun glinted off his glasses as the creatures drew nearer, a fire in his eyes and-

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. No. He ran screaming much like a little girl (much like I imagine Austria would). Good ol 'Merica, following the F. E. A. R. rule= FORGET EVERYTHING AND RUN.

After that, everything was like, totally chaotic (POLAND APPROVES OF THIS SENTENCE).

England, ( that scone eater…) was pretty cool with 'em, even going as far as naming one of them Mini Queen Lizzie. Meanwhile, China was trying to turn them into dumplings. Unfortunately the dumplings turned into large, fire-breathing, tyranno-bunny, death bringing monsters of doom that could shred you until there's nothing left for slendy to drag down to purgatory.

Oh, and where was Russia? He was preoccupied running from Belarus. And Germany and Japan? One word- POKERFACED. Well, not entirely, since no more than five seconds later an awesome giant blue turtle busted through the wall, with none other than awesome little Gilbird leading the charge. But nobody spoke The Language of Awesome Birds, so they missed the warning that the turtles were allergic to polkadots. So when the came near England ( who unbeknownst to everyone else was wearing bright, yellow smiley-faced boxers, the poor turtles imploded ( and were promptly turned into turtles soup by a certain panda-loving commie).

Oh, and did I mention it was raining more bunnies outside? The big dragon bunnies suddenly turned all kawaii and bounded outside, destroying several cars and totaling parking meters along the way. If you were there, you would've seen England on the back of the largest, proudly wearing a pair of underpants as a helmet (...whose?).

Back inside an entirely different story was unfolding. If you were to walk through the large, gaping hole left by the dragon bunnies, you would've come to a hallway. You would've noticed a few odd things about this hallway, no, not the paintings of pasta on the walls or the incredible amount of questionable stains ( left by a certain faucet). You would've noticed the author, clinging to the ceiling crying, because this was not the way she'd intended this story to go at all. And then everything exploded.

On a savage, distant planet know fearfully and commonly as the dreaded "North Korea"...

"BAKA! WHEN I SAID, 'NUKE THE CHINESE', I MEANT PUT THE TAKE-OUT IN THE MICROWAVE!"

THE END.

****

Or is it…?

* * *

**This is our first story, so PWEASE BE NICE! *makes puppy eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**WE NO OWN HETALIA. THERE, WE SAID IT.**

* * *

A bunny hops through the rubble. A BUNNY OF DEATH. No, just a normal, green bunny, if green bunnies can be called that…

The antidote for their mysterious condition happened to be massive, sudden radiation ( courtesy of North Korea…). But the question is, what about everyone else? All that appeared to be left was a sad pair of bright yellow underpants drifting down from the sky.

France and Italy finally returned, and, being the baby he is, Italy started bawling about things like "Who will feed me potatoes" and stuff. France decided he didn't care, as long as England was gone, and took the underwear for his collection (...he was currently rebuilding it, after Hungary found them and confiscated them, but not before a good couple of whacks upside the head with her infamous frying pan).

Fortunately, everyone was still living. But on the moon. A side effect of bunnies is that they can relocate just about anything just about anywhere.

So, until they could return, they lived happily with Desmond the Moon Bear! And a few moon sheep. (Well, maybe they didn't ALL live happily, for the moon has a smaller surface, and that just leaves a smaller area for Russia to run away from Belarus in.)

THE END

Or is it?

* * *

This... Is such a dumb story... Next chapter, we is gonna put you in Russia's shoes! =D AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIW


	3. Chapter 3

**We don't own Hetalia. We can wish all we want, but we don't.**

* * *

Ahhh…. life. When you wake up, yawn, and think to yourself, "Being an adult sucks." Especially after those bills from being on the moon so long pile up, and you feel like the world would be better off in North Korea's hands. So, as any smart person would do, you shove those papers under your desk and forget about them.

You're tired and fuzzy ( maybe it's time to cut back on the vodka) , so you miss the top stair and JKHGBGIUUUUBVKHFGBFNDSIROLLINGDOWNTHESTAIRSROLLINGDOWNTHESTAIRSSTIARSSTAIRSSTAIRSSTAIRSJKNGRDKEIUTHGJKNDSFYEOOOOOOW! all the way down. And at the bottom are promptly set upon by a scarier-than-heck Belarus.

Yes, you are Russia. And mornings like these are pretty normal. After you've locked yourself securely in a room (one with a lock that WORKS, because last time things got ugly… But this story has a rating that must be maintained, you pervs…) you bust a window and jump, not caring how high up you are. Ain't nobody got time for parachutes.

But everybody has time for a rhyme as they fall in dramatic slow motion!

"X O MARKS THE SPOT WITH A … AND A - AND A BIIIIIIG QUESTION MARK! CHILLS CHILLS! CHILLS RUNNING UP AND CHILLS RUNNING DOWN! EASY, SQUEEZY, TROPICAL BREEZY! EGG ON THE HEAD, BUMP IN THE BACK, CHILLS RUNNING UP, AND VODKAAAAAAA! ALL THE WAY DOWN!"

You land, breaking your knees before wobbly standing. "Tada!", you shout, throwing your hands up in the air before being run over my a meat truck.

THE END

Or IS it…?

* * *

**ZOMG THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OHHHHHHHH WHO DOESN'T OWN HE-TA-LIA? RAN-DOM AND LIT-TLE! WHO LIVE IN A HOUSE THAT'S (SADLY) NOT BY THE SEA? LIT-TLE AND RAN-DOM!**

* * *

Meat trucks. Funny things, meat trucks are. They all deserved to be done away with… Death by faucets, perhaps? Luckily, nations heal fast. But, just because they heal fast doesn't mean they can run fast at the same time.

So you begged to stay at the hospital.

Darned insensitive doctors… You were currently pressed up against the wall of your closet, hiding under a large pile of jackets and winter attire. IT was out there. You could hear the dreaded scraaaaaaaaaping noises. Done? Toated? Doomed? Call it whatever you want, you were in trouble. A lotta trouble.

That door must've been too thin, because it was blown off of its hinges.

[insert most dramatic part of Ode To Joy here]

Seeing no other options, you did what anyone would've done if their life was on the line.

The legendary snowy-leap-of-faith.

And you didn't break your knees. Or get hit by a meat truck. Instead it was a produce truck.

THE END

….Or is it?

* * *

Pwease review!*cute eyes*


	5. Chapter 5

**RANDOM AND LITTLE WILL SADLY NEVER OWN HETALIA**

* * *

Out of the hospital… Again. You sat on your couch, playing "Trap The Bug In The Empty Vodka Bottle". That beetle was not enjoying himself very much. And neither were you. You decided you needed a little more…"fun."

-Russia's Dictionary-

_"Having Fun" (noun)- An activity involving faucets and snowballs_

Oh yes. "Fun". You quickly gathered up all the faucets ( and pipes, just to be sure) and threw some snowballs into a freezer. And where to? America, or course! It was about time you bomb him!

Random Presents- Le Fanciful Time Skip ( Brought to you by: Stupid Frenchie Words)

America's place was far away. And big ( not as big as you or Canada). And downright stinkin' hot. Well, you were wearing boots, a scarf and coat… But no matter! There was no land or beast you could not conquer! Except maybe trucks. And Belarus.

When you finally reached America's house, you sat down for a rest. And to eat a few snowballs. Suddenly, you heard the sound of glass shattering. You looked up just in time to see a certain British blonde in a pink ( yes, pink) tutu jumping out of the top window yelling, "TALLY-HO!"

He looked familiar… Oh, da! That was England! How could you forget someone that looked like two giant bushy caterpillars were about to eat their face? He sprouted fanciful purple fairy wings before he hit the ground though, and flew off with… A bunny. A GREEN bunny. Of doom. You were staring with your mouth open and not paying attention, so you were an easy target.

Belarus, laughing maniacally, ran you over with and ice cream truck. From your dazed spot under the tires, you watched America buy an ice cream cone before you passed out.

THE END

Or is it…?

* * *

**Dunno? Is it?**


End file.
